You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours
by Miz Maples
Summary: When Bakura quits a not-so-honest job, Ryou finds himself in a tight situation because of it. {Basically, Bakura's "boss" kidnaps Ryou because Bakura quit and their relationship is put on the rocks when said boss brings up a few things Bakura didn't want Ryou knowing. Read inside for more details. Tendershipping, and so far, a one shot. Rated for language and shounen-ai.}


**Stop! It's dangerous to go alone! Read my author's note so you'll have some idea of what's going on!**

 **...I admit it, that was lame. On a more serious note:**

 **Here's the deal. I had an old fanfiction account once upon a time, but my friend created a lot of drama with said account, and so, I created a new one - that would be this account. I deleted all of my old fanfiction, since I found it utterly crappy and not fit for the public eye. But I found one scene from one of my favorite fics that I did indeed save, so I edited it and re-wrote it to my liking (somewhat, it's still pretty bad).**

 **That scene is this fic.**

 **So, if it makes no sense whatsoever, that is why. Thank you for reading my long, boring author's note, and I hope you enjoy the fic that makes no sense. If possible, review and tell me if you'd like to read the whole story.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And once again, I will warn you: the plot / point of this fic WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. Well, it might to a certain extent, but still. If you're intrigued by it or are interested in the full story, leave a review and I'll do my best to re-write it all.**

* * *

"I told you, Amiya. I'm not doing it."

Amiya snorted. "You say that as if you have a choice, Ba-ku-ra," he purposely dragged out the name, knowing it was something the other hated with a passion.

The ivory-haired man shuddered with disgust. "Call me that again and I'll personally stitch your tongue and lips together."

Amiya only giggled at the threat, shaking his head. "Oh Bakura, you're far too sensitive. You used to be so tough and cold..." he trailed off, as if unsure. "...what happened? Or, is it _who_ happened, mmm?"

Trying to refrain from throwing a dagger at the irksome redhead, Bakura grunted. "This "job" bores me now. I did it for the thrill, not to please your stupid little whims."

"Uh-uh-uh," Amiya sang. "We both know that's not true."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Really."

The man shook his head, flipping his auburn hair over his shoulder, a smirk slowly beginning to form on his face. "Go ahead and leave, Bakura. Don't say I didn't warn you, though, when karma comes knocking on your door. Betray me, and I'll betray you."

"If karma actually could catch up to me, I wouldn't be alive right now," Bakura sneered, trying to ignore the other man's last sentence. "But thanks for the concern."

Amiya only smiled coldly.

And it wasn't until Bakura got home that he realized why such a smile had been on his former boss's face.

Ryou was missing.

It wasn't exactly reassuring that the walls were splattered with a substance that reminded Bakura far too much of blood, nor was it helpful that the house's phone lines had been cut and not a single piece of evidence pointed to where Ryou had been taken.

To say Bakura was furious would've been the understatement of the year.

He was _livid._

Amiya was a smart man, not your usual run-of-the-mill gang leader. Despite his "pretty boy act", he made Bakura look like an innocent angel. He could shoot a child in the blink of an eye for no reason without feeling the slightest bit of remorse. He'd laugh at pleas of mercy, for they only fueled his sadistic fire.

God knows what he'd do to Ryou.

And that was what drove Bakura to race down the streets on his motorcycle at midnight to find his precious angel. He'd never told Amiya - or any other gang member for that matter - about Ryou. Hell, he hadn't even told them he had a lover. He knew Amiya was slick, but somehow managing to find out where Ryou lived (considering Bakura always slept in an apartment after his missions, just in case) _and_ figuring out just how much the boy meant to Bakura was something the albino never thought the bastard capable of.

But unfortunately for both Bakura and Ryou, it was something he was most certainly capable of doing.

And Bakura had realized this all too late.

* * *

"Wake-y wake-y, princess. Your prince is on his way, and as cute as you are asleep, we need you conscious for our... negotiating." The voice chuckled.

Ryou's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. That was certainly _not_ Bakura, and whoever it was didn't sound like they had good intentions. When the British boy tried to move his limbs, he found them immobile, thanks to the rope tied around his wrists and ankles.

"W-Who are you?" Ryou asked, trying to steady his voice. Showing weakness wouldn't help his situation.

"Name's Amiya, sweetheart," the red-haired man replied, running a hand through Ryou's soft white hair. He felt a shiver due to this action and smirked. "Aw, do you not like me? Do you wish it was your precious Bakura stroking your pretty little head?"

Ryou's baby-blue eyes (1) widened. "...Bakura?" His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Amiya snickered. "Why, yes, _Bakura."_

The venomous way the name was spoken didn't escape Ryou. The boy wasn't as naive as he sometimes looked. He glared at the man, despite the alarm bells going off in his head. "What do you want with him?"

The older man before him abruptly stopped smiling and eyed Ryou coldly. "What do I want with him..." He gripped Ryou's chin, forcing the boy to stare into his cold green eyes. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, a rather desperate Bakura asked me for help, and I accepted. Now, years later, he's bailing out on me, and his debt isn't fully paid."

"His... debt?" Ryou blinked, unsure. If Bakura and this 'Amiya' had made friends so quickly, why would there be any mention of a debt? Did Bakura know about the debt, or was Amiya some mentally-challenged man who made it all up in his mind?

"Yes, his debt. And unless he pays it..." Amiya leaned closer, till his breath tickled Ryou's nose. "...someone else will pay it for him."

He pulled away from the terrified-looking boy in front of him, grinning sadistically. "Look at you. Pale, trembling, adorable little blue eyes brimming with tears. All because of Bakura. Mmm, if only he knew..."

"Leave Bakura alone!" Ryou shouted suddenly, eyes narrowed into an uncharacteristic glare. "So what if he hasn't paid your stupid debt! That's no reason to treat him like a possession! You don't know Bakura, he -"

" _I_ don't know Bakura?" Amiya said slowly, as if processing what the words meant in his mind. Finally, he smirked. "Boy, I've been around Bakura since you've been in Elementary school. Don't tell me I "don't know him". I know him better than you ever will. All he tells you is fluff. Does he talk about the countless people I've had him assassinate? Does he talk about how he's done it willingly, without a second thought? That he kills just as ruthlessly as I do? That he was the one who killed your precious Amane?"

A look of shock passed over Ryou's cherub-like face. "He... he... killed..."

Amiya laughed at the trouble the youth was having accepting his words. "Yes, he has. And you know why he did it?" Once again, the man's hot breath was tickling Ryou's cheek as he whispered, " _For nothing but money."_

A single tear trickled down Ryou's pale face.

"You don't have a lot to say now, do you, sweetheart?" Amiya cooed, suppressing a sadistic giggle when all he got in response was a pained sob. He scooted closer to the teen, whispering tauntingly in his prone ear, "Don't you see? All he does is lie to you and use you. He never loved you. You were nothing but someone to satisfy his needs. It's the sad, sad truth, but the truth hurts, angel. You'll just have to accept it."

"How do I know _you're_ telling me the truth?!" Ryou snapped suddenly, tears gushing from his eyes. "You're just trying to make me hate Bakura, aren't you?! You... you... _bastard!_ How dare you even _think_ I'd betray him! I will never, _never_ hate Bakura for as long as I live! And nothing you say can change that!"

"Ryou..."

Both Amiya and Ryou turned their heads at the familiar voice. Bakura was standing there, a shocked expression on his face, which was soon replaced with one of utter hatred when crimson eyes fell on Amiya.

"You..." Bakura growled, restraining himself from pouncing the redhead and ripping him to shreds. He tried to convince himself to focus on Ryou instead, as he was the main priority, but the smug look on Amiya's face wasn't exactly helping.

"Well, well. Look who it is," Amiya's eyes narrowed as he spoke, a frightening grin stretching his lips. He wrapped a snake-like arm around Ryou's lithe waist, pulling the frightened boy flush against his chest.

"Let him go, Amiya. He has nothing to do with this," Bakura stated. But even Bakura was shocked at how calm he sounded as he spoke those words. After all, he wanted nothing more than to torture Amiya until he begged to be killed and put out of his misery.

 _No one hurt his Ryou, and lived to tell the tale._

"He has _everything_ to do with this, _Bakura,_ " Amiya spat the name as if it were a bitter taste in his mouth, although he was still grinning dementedly. Amiya squeezed Ryou's waist tighter, causing the boy to gaps at both the pain and lack of air.

"How so?" Bakura asked, now eyeing the arm around his boyfriend's waist with menace. _'Words cannot express how much I want to rip that limb from its socket and then choke the bastard with it. Ah, what a delightful show that would be. I doubt Ryou would enjoy it, though.'_

"If he didn't exist, you wouldn't be in this situation," Amiya replied matter-of-factly. It almost seemed like he thought the "answer" was obvious.

"You don't say," the crimson-eyed man said sarcastically, now glaring at his former "friend."

"You know what I mean, my darling Bakura. If the boy didn't exist, you would've never considered quitting, and you know it."

Sadistic green met livid crimson.

 _"Tell me I'm wrong."_

* * *

 ***crickets chirp***

 **(1) I refer to Ryou's eyes as blue as I read the manga more often than I watch the anime, so I'm just more accustomed to that color.**

 **Since most people probably won't want me to continue this, I might as well spoil a few things (even though it's not really spoiling):**

 **Earlier in the fic (the original story that included this scene), Ryou accused Bakura of killing Amane. Bakura denied this to a certain extent, saying, "I didn't kill her, but I didn't stop who did." Bakura has a habit of saying riddle-ish things, so Ryou suspected he did indeed kill her. So, to hear Amiya, who clearly knows Bakura, say Bakura _did_ kill Amane, shocked Ryou (not to mention Amiya knows Amane's name) - but he obviously recovered and proceeded to tell Amiya off afterwards.**

 **When Amiya said he's known Bakura since Ryou was in Elementary school, that only makes Bakura around 22 if Ryou's 16. Ignore the six year age difference, by the way.**

 **So...**

 **Also, just as a treat for you beautiful Tendershippers: check out a site called myreadingmanga . info (remove the spaces). They have several wonderful (and sexy) Tendershipping doujinshi there, as well as other yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh! pairings. Have fun!**


End file.
